


Un sérieux bug dans le plan

by malurette



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Computers, De bons présages, Gen, Humor, Rampa, Short One Shot, Y2K bug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley s'abîme dans la contemplation du Bug de l'An 2000. Comment ça, 'pas fait exprès' ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un sérieux bug dans le plan

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un sérieux bug dans le plan  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  
>  **Personnage :** Crowley  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de ces messieurs Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** pour Rapunzelita qui voulait quelque chose sur le bug de l’an 2000 (Noël '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~350

En cachette, Crowley lut et relut le manuel d’utilisation de son magnétoscope, sans trouver de réponse à ses interrogations. En cachette, oui. Pas question que qui ce soit sache d’Anthony Crowley s’intéressait à la grande catastrophe annoncée du Bug de l’An 2000.

Il paraîtrait qu’à l’instant précis où l’on compterait 2000 ans depuis la naissance du Fils d’En-Haut, tous les appareils dotés d’un microprocesseur allaient planter, s’arrêter, ou devenir fous, en tout cas causer une sacrée pagaille. Tout ça parce que les gens qui les construisaient depuis quelques années avaient oublié l’histoire de leur calendrier.  
Oh, lui-même s’en fichait, du calendrier. Compter des jours et chercher comment obtenir un compte rond, ça lui passait par-dessus la tête. Trouver comment détraquer les comptes des autres, ça oui, à la rigueur, ça pouvait être marrant.

Si ce grand bug dû aux années bissextiles et aux changements de siècles avait été prévu par un démon soucieux de créer un chaos sans précédent en faisant péter les programmes de tous les appareils électroniques de la planète, ça serait la grande gloire pour lui !  
…Hélas, _personne_ n’y avait pensé. Ni humain ni démon. Le bug à venir était né tout seul sans l’aide de personne, mais de la seule imprévoyance des techniciens, tout simplement. Un coup d’éclat né du néant ! et personne pour s’en féliciter.

Que son magnétoscope menace de rendre l’âme, en vérité Crowley s’en fichait. C'était un détail négligeable. Il cherchait juste à savoir s’il existait le moindre indice permettant de prévoir… se rendre compte, aurait-il pu tenter quelque chose ou non ?  
Non, rien.

Il reposa son manuel, jeta un regard dégoûté à l’innocent magnétoscope et se mit à bouder. De quoi faire enrager des millions d’êtres humains, de quoi détraquer peut-être des myriades d’administrations, peut-être le moyen de générer le Chaos Ultime… si ça n’était pas un 'plan ineffable' pour amorcer l’Armageddon, ça y ressemblait furieusement. Et non seulement ça n’était pas son idée, mais en plus, ça n’était le fait de personne. Juste un bête hasard !

Où allait le monde si les humains étaient capables de se couler sans l’aide des démons, franchement ?


End file.
